Next to You
by nolapeep
Summary: Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping. You're in my head like a song on the radio. All I know, is I gotta get next to you.
1. First Waking

"Ugh," Sam groans, pulling her pillow over her head. She forces her eyes closed, hoping for some Z's. But, obviously, there's no such luck.

**Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping.  
You're in my head like a song on the radio.  
All I know, is I gotta get next to you.**

She eventually gives up adn sits upright. Sam throws her pillow across the room, trying to clear her bed. Soon, she dives for her comforter, but somehow ends up on the floor.

Sam sighs, annoyed, then relaxes on the floor. Not wanting to spend the rest of the night on her face, she rolls onto her back and sighs heavily. Unespectedly, her head starts to throb.

Sam growls, venting her pain, and turns to see why her head hurts. She kicks herself mentally and reaches out for the "migrain starter"...a phone.

**Sitting here, turning minutes into hours,  
to find the nerve just to call you on the telephone.  
Cause you don't know that I've gotta get next to you.**

Sam bits her lip, trying to think. She plays with the phone in her hands, helplessly wasting time. "I hate hormones," Sam mutters, tossing the phone onto her bed. Silently, she cradles her head in her arms, and begins to think.

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more.  
Maybe it's just my imagination.  
But, I see you stare, just a little too long.  
And it makes me start to wonder.**

Sam laughs as she recalls her previous gym class.

_"Dodgeball!" Dash cried, glaring at Danny. Chunking the ball, he thrusted himself onto the ground._

_"Danny!" Sam yelled, diving for her bestfriend. She tackled him to the ground as she covered her head, leaning on Danny's chest. When they heard the dodgeball past them, Danny and Sam looked up to see Kwan be slammed into the gym wall. _

_"Dash, how could you?!" Kwan gasped, trying to recover from the hit. _

_"I'm so sorry!" Dash whimpered, heading for the boy's locker room. Sam felt Danny chuckle lightly as he muttered, "Woah. That could've been me." Helping her up, Danny whispered, "Thanks" and they both went back to their game positions. _

_After a few minutes, Sam felt a stare. She turned to see Danny smile shyly and blush. Sam could feel herself blush, too. Suddenly, someone called out, "Watch out!" and soon, Danny was groaning on the ground. _

_Sam faced her other bestfriend, Tucker, who was laughing hysterically. She shook her head, and looked away, mumbling, "Joykill."_

**So, baby, call me crazy, but I think you feel it, too.  
Maybe I... maybe I just gotta get next to you.**

Sam gathers her pillow and comforter, then sits on her bed. She wraps herself warm, and closes her eyes. Before she knows it, Sam begins to dream.


	2. Ask

Sam opens her eyes groggily, and pulls her comforter over her head. She can see through it, and soon notices that the dark room is growing lighter.

Sam rolls onto her, then rolls onto her back. She groans as she tells herself to make a descision.

**Asked around, and I heard that you were talking.  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your leauge.  
What a fool... I gotta get next to you.**

She decides to lay on her couch. Sam walks over and plants herself on itm trying to make herself comfortable.

"What can't I go to sleep?!" she demands, quietly. But, Sam already knew the answer.

**It's five in the morning, and I can't go to sleep.  
Cause, I wish, yeah, I wish you knew what you mean to me.  
Baby, let's get together, and end this mystery.**

How was she supposed to get some sleep? Sam was so worried about her crush being out and about, anything could happen. Danny could, somehow, grab the attention of Paulina. Or maybe get together with Valerie, again! Sam gasps at the thought. How could she endure the pain, once more? She couldn't allow it; she wouldn't!

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more.  
****Maybe it's just my imagination.  
But, I see you stare, just a little too long.  
And it makes me start to wonder.**

Sam had to tell him. He had to know. She groans as she flips onto her stomach, trying to find a comfortable position. She eventually give up and makes her way over to her computer, hoping someone is on.

* * *

_ursoweird has logged on_

**ursoweird: **...

**dp821: **hey sam

**ursoweird: **hey yourself... whatcha doing on so early?

**dp821: **my patrol, then exhaustion

**ursoweird: **lol... hilarious

* * *

**So, baby, call me crazy, but, I think you feel it, too.  
Maybe I... maybe I, just gotta get next to you. **

**dp821:** i am so bored

**ursoweird: **me too

**dp821: **...

**dp821: **can i ask you something?

**ursoweird: **ask away... same here, anyway

**dp821: **you go first

**ursoweird: **er, okay

**ursoweird: **could you come over?

**dp821: **say what?

**ursoweird: **and i repeat: "can you come over?"

**dp821: **fenton or phantom

**ursoweird: **phantom... (you know my parents)

**dp821: **mmkay

**ursoweird: **and your question?

* * *

_dp821 has logged off_

* * *

Sam turns her computer screen and slowly gets up out of her chair. She as she makes her bed, then flops onto it. Sam soon sits up, then places her arms around her knees, as in holding herself together.


	3. Next to You

"Okay," Sam mutters to herself outloud. "Your crush is flying to your house this very minute. Samantha Manson, do you know what you're going to say?"

**Whatcha gotta say? Whatcha gotta do?  
How ya get the one you want to wanna get next to you?**

"You invited him here...without knowing what to say?!" Sam's on a rampage, here. She paces back and forth, around her room, trying to think of something. "Danny, I..." Sam bites her thumbnail, trying to concentrate. "Hey, um... gosh!" Sam groans in frustration as she sits against a side of her bed. She digs her head in her arms as she's lost in thought.

"Sam!" is faintly heard, coming from her window. "Open it! Open the window. Let me in!" Sam looks up in confusionm trying to process things.

"Danny?" she whispers, getting up. "Danny. Oh, Danny!" Sam unlocks her window quickly as Danny tumbles into her room.

"Shhh!" she hisses, closing the window. "Not so loud!" Danny nods as he lays on Sam's bed.

**Whatcha gotta say? Whatcha gotta do?  
How ya get the one you want to wanna get next to you?**

A smile flickered across Sam's face. Maybe she didn't need to _say_ anything. Maybe... maybe she could show it by her actions.

**Whatcha gotta say? Whatcha gotta do?  
How ya get the one you want to wanna get next to you?**

Sam crawls onto her bed, and lays next next to Danny. She inhales, sharply but quietly, trying not to make a sound.

**Whatcha gotta say? Whatcha gotta do?  
How ya get the one you want to wanna get next to you?**

Breathing unevenly, Sam shuts her eyes, waiting for something to come into focus...for something to happen.

**Whatcha gotta say? Whatcha gotta do?  
How ya get the one you want to wanna get next to you?**

Sam can't breathe as she feels Danny place his arms around her shoulders, daring not to make any noise.

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more.  
Maybe it's just my imagination.  
But, I see you stare, just a little to long.  
And it makes me start to wonder.**

He pulls her close, as if telling Sam that he would protect her. She wraps her arms around his waist, then leans her head on his chest.

**So, baby, call me crazy, but I think you feel it, too...  
So, baby, call me crazy, but I know you feel it to.  
Maybe I... maybe I, just gotta get next to you.**

Sam, finally, remembers how to breathe, realizing what's going on. Being red from shock, Sam mumbles, "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry... I don't know what -- "

But, Danny resists, hushing her. "Sam... Sam, it's okay. I'm fine... You're just tired, that's all."

Sam relaxes, her eyes drooping. She yawns and responds, "I'm not...tired. I'm all right." And before she knows it, she starts to drift off.

Danny sighs, smiling to herself. He hugs her tight, then whispers, "Get some rest, Sam. You've been thinking _way_ too much." Danny chuckles, stroking Sam's hair. He kisses her head, knowing she's asleep.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
